


Rotten soul

by Verdana_Yin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdana_Yin/pseuds/Verdana_Yin
Summary: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox I only got inspired by his wonderfull game^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promisse it the last one "bummer poem".I am working on regular fan fic but I'm a little bit too shy to post it*^^*....  
> Maybe when I write more than just a prolog and little bit than two chapters I'll think about posting that

My soul is rotten.  
It's to late for recovery.  
DT left me all alone.  
My once pure soul is rotten with Hate and dispair.  
I stopped screaming...  
I stopped crying...  
It all lots it's meaning in the black abbys of the Void.  
Noone will come to heal me so my soul will stay rotten.  
Oh Void how I wish that You would take pain away  
And yet...here I am in this Void...all alone  
No escape, no rescue....  
only mine own rotten soul.  
Oh Void....at least let my suffer be as quiet as You are  
black.

**Author's Note:**

> As usuall...  
> Please coment if you whant remember I won't make you, but it would make me happy to know that Y'all think about my work(good and bad things no matter)^^


End file.
